No hay lugar para arrepentimientos
by AlienHeart1915
Summary: A veces se dicen o hacen cosas de las que la gente se arrepiente luego, pero se consuelan con la idea de que podrán arreglar el daño después...ese es un error muy grave.


**No hay lugar para arrepentimientos**

**_Saludos a todos. En caso de que se lo preguntaran, soy yo AlienHeart de la oscuridad. ¿Por qué estoy escribiendo en lugar de 1915? Bueno, él entró en un sueño profundo...¡NO! ¡NO ESTÁ MUERTO! ¿Sí saben que Odín debe tener un sueño anual o algo así para recuperar poder? Imaginen que entró a eso para recuperar algo de paz mental; volver a la escuela y otras cosas hicieron que su alegre mente se pusiera un poco gris._**

**_Por suerte para mí todas esas sensaciones de "tristeza" hacen que mi tanque oscuro se llene demás, así que vaciaré algo aquí. Al principio pensé en escribir el siguiente capítulo de 'Temporada de pandas' yo solito, pero mi mente está algo chueca por el momento (CARPINTERO IMPERIAL lo sabe, me disculpo por el review agresivo que dejé...guau es raro disculparse) y me da miedo arruinarla...aún no es tiempo para que esa historia tenga verdaderos momentos de oscuridad...aún jejeje._**

**_(Una brisa pacífica y calmada sopla en el cuarto)_**

**_Huh...que raro._**

_**POR CIERTO...Kung fu panda, todos los personajes relacionados, movimientos, nombres, y esas cosas no me pertenecen...¿quieren saber a quién le pertenece esta gran franquicia? (Movimiento de dedo para que se acerquen) ¡A DREAMWORKS GENTE!**_

* * *

><p>Era un día normal en el valle de la paz. Los aldeanos estaban fuera de sus casas haciendo sus rutinas diarias, ya saben vendiendo cosas, creando cosas, y haciendo cosas. El palacio de jade no era la excepción ya que todos sus residentes estaban haciendo lo que hacían mejor: El Maestro Shifu estaba meditando, los sirvientes limpiando, y por supuesto los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón estaban entrenando...o al menos los cinco furiosos.<p>

-Po levántate, se supone que estemos entrenando no tirados en el piso flojeando- dijo Tigresa con fastidio mientras entrenaba en los mazos colgantes del olvido instantáneo.

-Ay vamos Ti, he estado entrenando como loco todo el último mes, me merezco un pequeño descanso- respondió el panda.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije de los apodos panda?-

-Que no debería usarlos porque los maestros de kung fu no utilizan apodos y otras cosas- Po respondió tranquilamente. La maestra del estilo del tigre negó con la cabeza un poco decepcionada ante la falta de disciplina del guerrero dragón.

-¿Po no crees que sería bueno hacerle caso a Tigresa y entrenar?- dijo Grulla al mismo tiempo que esquivaba una patada de Mono; estaban combatiendo -¿Qué no te acuerdas de esa vez en la que perdimos mucho el tiempo y los bandidos cocodrilo terminaron quitándonos el empleo?- preguntó, desviando un golpe. El guerrero dragón se sentó derecho refunfuñando, luego se puso de pie y caminó hacia el adversario.

-¿Te encaaaannntaaa restregarme ese incidente en la cara verdad?- Po dijo con fastidio provocando una sonrisilla burlona en el pico del ave. El guerrero de blanco y negro se posicionó en frente del muñeco y se preparó para lanzar un golpe.

-Dije entrenar panda- dijo Tigresa demoliendo un mazo con un puño.

-Y eso hago-

-No, estás flojeando sin estar en el suelo- la felina dijo desaprobatoriamente.

-Déjame decirte que el adversario es un gran ejercicio de entrenamiento- Po dijo distrayéndose.

-Aww dejen al pobre panda entrenar con el muñeco, está hecho para que entrenen los niños después de todo- dijo Mantis riendo burlonamente, pero igualmente distrayéndose, lo cual provocó que recibiera un buen golpe por parte de Víbora -Eso no se vale, no estaba viendo- se quejó el insecto a modo de berrinche.

-A lo mejor tu deberías entrenar con el adversario Mantis, estás llorando como bebé- dijo la serpiente con una sonrisilla burlona -Pero tienen razón Po, deberías entrenar con algo más de tu nivel-

-¡Sí! Ya no estás en el nivel cero- Mono dijo mientras bloqueaba una patada. El panda suspiró bastante irritado y caminó hacia los mazos colgantes.

-¿Quieres combatir Tigresa? Me ataré las patas a la espalda- Po dijo medio engreídamente.

-Claro- dijo Tigresa, bajándose de los mazos -Pero no amarres tus patas, no quiero ganar tan fácil- dijo la felina con una pequeña sonrisa retadora.

-¡Ja! ¡¿Crees que puedes manejar la barbarosidad del guerrero dragón?! Recuerde que dejé de ser su saco de boxeo hace tiempo Maestra Tigresa- dijo Po entrando a su posición de pelea.

-No te confíes tanto panda, podría ser tu perdición- dijo Tigresa en su tono menos serio, aunque lo decía enserio. Aunque Po se había convertido en un formidable guerrero con los años que había pasado en el palacio aún le faltaba bastante camino antes de convertirse en un maestro completo. Seguro resulto siendo un peleador muy habilidoso, incluso mejor que ella por más que le lastimara el orgullo, y habían momentos en los que demostraba grandes niveles de sabiduría, pero su mente seguía siendo la de un aldeano en lugar de la de un maestro como ella o el resto de los cinco furiosos por lo que a veces se veía un poco en desventaja. _"Claro que no es del todo su culpa, tenemos MUCHOS más años entrenando kung fu...además no sería Po sin su actitud infantil"_ pensó la hembra con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Tigresa? ¿Vamos a empezar en algún momento o qué?- Po dijo un poco confundido.

-¿Eh? Oh cierto...claro- respondió la maestra tigre con un sonrojo muy pequeño por la pena. Después de que la tigre se puso en su propia posición ambos maestros se quedaron inmóviles, preparándose para cualquier ataque que pudiera llegar. El guerrero dragón se cansó de esperar y corrió hacia su compañera a gran velocidad. _"Ya sabía que atacaría primero"_ pensó Tigresa sonriendo. Había pasado suficiente tiempo con el panda para saber lo impaciente que podía ser, otro punto débil que su amigo tenía. La maestra tigre se preparó para bloquear la patada que Po mandó en su dirección.

-¡MAESTROS! ¡MAESTROS!- Zeng gritó frenéticamente mientras irrumpía en el salón de entrenamiento. El repentino ruido distrajo a Tigresa por un segundo, lo cual fue tiempo suficiente para que la patada del panda conectara en el blanco y la mandara a volar para estrellarse en una pared. Po se encogió ante el golpe seco de su amiga y corrió hacia Zeng, rezando silenciosamente para que no lo matara después.

-¿Qué pasa Zeng?- preguntó Grulla después de que todos se agruparon cerca del mensajero.

-¡Hay bandidos lobo en la aldea!- respondió el alarmado pato.

-Son Lin-Kuei o normales- Po dijo, recibiendo miradas extrañadas de todos -¿Qué? Pensé que deberíamos saber-

-Sólo vamos Po- dijo Tigresa medio irritada y todos corrieron fuera del salón.

**En la aldea**

Patos, cerdos, gansos, todo tipo de animales corrían y gritaban por las calles de la aldea intentando encontrar refugio de los bandidos que estaba destruyendo todo lo que se interpusiera entre ellos y algo de valor. -Oye, crees que esa mesera de la aldea vecina se deje sí le doy esto- dijo un lobo mientras le mostraba un collar de plata a uno de sus compañeros.

-No creo que se niegue- respondió el segundo canino con una sonrisa malévola.

-Por desgracia para ti con eso sólo te ganas un golpe- dijo Víbora apareciendo casi de la nada y dejando inconscientes a los lobos sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Buen trabajo Víbora- felicitó Po mientras le daba un panzazo a un lobo. La maestra serpiente sonrió con apreciación y se unió a sus compañeros en el campo de batalla. Había como treinta bandidos en total, pero el equipo de maestros se estaba encargando de ellos muy bien. -Vamos chicos al menos háganlo divertido- Po dijo, golpeando a un bandido en la cara con una sonrisa.

-¡Po concéntrate!- ladró Tigresa **_(una gata que ladra, es gracioso)_** noqueando a dos tipos con una patada de split. -Todavía no terminamos, no te distraigas- dijo Tigresa, dando la vuelta para verlo.

-Tigresa estos cachorritos no son lo que se llame problemas- Po dijo lloriqueonamente. La maestra tigre resopló por la nariz y se apretó el puente de la misma, irritada por la respuesta. Po rió un poco por su reacción, en realidad le medio gustaba volverla loca, pero se detuvo cuando vio a un lobo corriendo hacia ella por la espalda con una espada. Le iba a avisar, pero Tigresa al parecer lo tenía previsto pues dio un giro con una patada circular que mandó al bandido volando.

-¿No creíste que no seguiría mi propio consejo o sí?- dijo la tigre, sonriendo un poco por la cara sorprendida del oso antes de saltar a otro lado del campo de batalla.

_"Es bárbara"_ pensó Po con una sonrisa. La batalla siguió por unos minutos y el equipo de maestros de kung fu logró reducir el número de bandidos a doce lobos.

-¡Córranle!- gritó un lobo sonando la retirada. Todos los bandidos escucharon la orden y ninguno fue tan estúpido como para no acatarla, así que obedecieron y corrieron por sus vidas.

-¡Oigan, vuelvan acá!- gritó Po mientras se disparaba tras ellos.

-¡Po espera!- llamó Tigresa.

-¡No te oigo Tigresa, estoy ocupado repartiendo el trueno!- respondió el panda sin siquiera voltearla a ver. La felina gruñó frustrada y le ordenó a los otros que juntaran a los bandidos noqueados en lo que ella iba tras el panda.

_"Mejor me aseguro que no se vaya a matar"_ pensó ella con una mezcla de fastidio y preocupación. Nunca lo admitiría, pero después de que Po casi murió en Gongmen y luego técnicamente de verdad murió en el incidente con Ke-pa el oso se volvió más importante para ella; al principio no le gustaba la idea y se negaba a tenerle cualquier clase de afecto, pero tuvo que aceptarlo después. Era cierto que podía volverla loca, lo cual hacía casi todos los días, pero las cosas no serían iguales sin la presencia del oso.

-¡El panda se está acercando!- chilló un lobo preocupado al voltear por encima de su hombro para ver a Po mientras corrían.

-¡Arrójale el juguete nuevo!- ladró el líder del grupo y el formalmente preocupado canino sonrió con malicia. Po estaba corriendo tras los bandidos con todo lo que tenía , sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a cansarse, pero siguió avanzando. El guerrero dragón nunca se dio cuenta del lobo metiendo su pata a la mochila de uno de sus compañeros y produciendo un artefacto extraño. Era como un barril de pólvora entre mediano y pequeño que tenía lo que parecían ser cuatro pequeñas barras de dinamita verde pegadas; las mechas de todas esas cosas estaban conectadas para hacer una mecha única **_(es básicamente una granada)_** -Adiosito panda- dijo el lobo con una pequeña carcajada antes de sacar un fósforo de su bolsillo y encender la mecha.

_"¿Qué demo?"_ Pensó Po al ver a un lobo arrojando algo por encima de su hombro. Examinó el objeto aéreo por unos segundos y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando logró ver algo sacando chipitas en la parte de arriba _"¡Una mecha! ¡Esa cosa va a explotar!"_ Pensó Po entrando en pánico. El panda saltó lo más alto que pudo y atrapó el artefacto, volviendo a aterrizar en el suelo de espaldas con un estruendoso golpe seco. El guerrero dragón dio un quejido y miró el objeto en sus patas con temor al percatarse que no faltaba tanto para que la mecha se agotara.

Tigresa corría a cuatro patas en busca del panda y los bandidos. Los había perdido después que cuatro lobos muy idiotas dejaron de correr e intentaron detenerla; no duraron mucho, pero al parecer fue tiempo suficiente para que se le perdiera su objetivo personal_ "Po se ha vuelto medio veloz"_ Justo en ese momento una GRAN EXPLOSIÓN retumbó en sus oídos y Tigresa se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó gritos y vio una densa nube de humo a una corta distancia. Sintió como la preocupación/temor llegaba a su corazón y siguió corriendo en dirección al humo.

-¡¿Están todos bien?!- preguntó un cerdo mientras observaba el lugar. La explosión había dañado tres casas en el área, un incluso estaba totalmente derrumbada, y había una cráter de tamaño mediano en el suelo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Tigresa tras llegar a la escena. El aldeano dirigió su atención a la maestra tigre con una expresión sorprendida por su aparición repentina, pero le respondió de todos modos.

-No..no lo sé, sólo estaba caminando cuando ocurrió la explosión; fue grande, la onda expansiva me tiró- respondió el cerdo.

-¿Qué hay del guerrero dragón? ¿Lo ha visto?- preguntó Tigresa, cubriendo su preocupación con su fachada seria.

-Pues pasó corriendo a mí lado cuando estaba persiguiendo a los lobos- informó el cerdo. La tigre resopló por la nariz porque esa no era la respuesta que quería, pero tuvo que cambiar su atención a un grito de ayuda. Aparentemente una niña coneja estaba intentando levantar un pedazo de los escombros de la casa derrumbada, probablemente para sacar algo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Tigresa una vez que estuvo al lado de la pequeña.

-!Está allá abajo! ¡Quiero ayudarlo a salir, pero la piedra no se mueve!- la conejita exclamó como berrinche y le dio una patadita a los escombros. Tigresa pronto se puso a trabajar cuando escuchó que había alguien debajo de los escombros; sintiendo algo de ira comenzando a arder dentro de ella, sí había algo que no podía soportar era tener civiles heridos después de los ataques.

-¡No se preocupe, lo sacaré en un segundo!- la tigre dijo en caso de que la persona bajó la casa pudiera oírla. Temía que el aldeano estuviera inconsciente o...muerto, así que de verdad quería escuchar una respuesta...pero la que recibió no fue muy agradable.

-¡¿Tigresa?! ¡¿Eres tú?!- preguntó Po debajo de la casa caída.

-¡¿Po?!- dijo Tigresa en shock, dejando caer el pedazo de roca que tenía en las patas.

-¡Oh sí eres tu! ¡¿Me puedes dar una pata?! ¡No me gusta estar aquí abajo!- Po dijo. Por el tono en su voz Tigresa podía decir que probablemente no estaba herido, lo cual era un alivio para ella, y le permitió recuperar su compostura completa.

-¿Y por qué no sales tu solo?- preguntó ya más calmada, incluso formando una sorisilla apenas notable, que sólo duró hasta que el panda respondió.

-¡No puedo! ¡Se me atoró el pie con unos escombros y a lo mejor si me muevo todo nos cae encima!-

-¡¿'Nos'?! ¡¿Osea en un plural?!- preguntó Tigresa, preocupándose otra vez.

-¡Si! ¡Tengo a un niño conmigo!- Como sí esa fuera la palabra secreta, el resto de los cinco furiosos llegó justo a tiempo para ver a una Tigresa excavando como loca.

-¿Tigresa qué pasó? ¿Y los lobos?- preguntó Víbora tras llegar al lado de la felina.

-¡Olvídate de los lobos, Po está ahí abajo con un niño, tenemos que sacarlos pero ya!- ordenó la tigre y todos empezaron a ayudar quitando los escombros. Les tomó quince minutos poder hacer un agujero de buen tamaño entre las rocas de donde pudieron ver a su amigo panda, quien estaba haciendo una especie de arco para hacerla de techo y proteger al niñito ganso llorando debajo de él. Po logró ver un destello de luz y sonrió cuando giró la cabeza y vio a Víbora reptando en su dirección.

-¿Po estás bien?- preguntó la serpiente consternada.

-Seh, sólo llévate al niño Víbora y luego diles a todos que se cubran- Po dijo, confundiendo a la serpiente.

-¿Cubrirnos? ¿Por qué?- preguntó mientras tomaba al ganso de abajo del panda. Po mostró una cierta sonrisilla que no le dio muy buena espina.

-Lo verás en dos minutos- respondió el oso y Víbora se apuró a salir de los escombros.

-Ve a encontrar a tu mamá pequeño- dijo Víbora. El niño le dio un abrazo a la serpiente antes irse corriendo.

-Ok, ahora hay que encontrar una forma de sacar a Po sin que le caiga todo encima- dijo Mono.

-Umm...de hecho me dijo que todos deberían cubrirse- dijo la maestra serpiente nerviosamente haciendo que todos los otros miembros la voltearan a ver con la ceja levantada.

-¿Y por qué nos tenemos que cubrir exactamente?- preguntó Grulla confundido y algo temeroso.

-No sé, pero sonrió medio raro- respondió Víbora. Mono, Mantis, y Grulla tragaron grueso en silencio mientras los ojos de Tigresa se expandían sólo un poco ante lo que dijo la serpiente, todos pensando en la misma cosa.

_"Va a hacer algo estúpido"_

-¡¿Ya se alejaron todos?! ¡Porque ay va una muestra del poder del guerrero dragón!- exclamó Po y empezó a salir un brillo dorado de los diferentes agujeros en los escombros.

-¡Todos cúbranse!- vociferó Tigresa y todas las criaturas salieron corriendo asustados. Tigresa logró alejarse un poco antes de que otra explosión, más pequeña, sonara y una onda expansiva dorada la hiciera caerse de cara. Soltó un pequeño quejido al momento de girar su cuerpo para acostarse de espaldas. _"Lo voy a moler a golpes por esto"_ pensó mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Cuidado Tigresa!- gritó Víbora, jalando a la felina de la cola, causando que se cayera de sentón.

-Víbora, por qué hicis...- intentó preguntar Tigresa cuando un enorme pedazo de pared se estrelló en el espacio donde había estado parada hace unos segundos.

-¡Oh sí, éxito!- Po dijo mientras caminaba hacia sus amigos con calma. Todos los furiosos lo voltearon a ver con miradas fulminantes de diferentes tamaños, claro que ninguna tan grande como la de una cierta felina rayada que casi acaba como tortilla.

-¡¿Qué...demonios...fue ESO?!- gritó Mantis con shock y algo de ira.

-Es nuevo movimiento que inventé, lo llamé...- intentó decir Po, pero fue detenido por una pata naranja y negra que le tapó la boca.

-Po, estoy muy cerca de tumbarte todos los dientes de la boca, no me importa que los aldeanos estén viendo; así que esto es lo que vamos a hacer: subiremos al palacio de jade, le contaremos lo que pasó al Maestro Shifu lo que pasó y luego veremos qué hacer ahora...¿entendido?- gruñó Tigresa. Po asintió rápidamente, mostrando que comprendía y entonces la pata fue removida de su boca. Los seis guerreros subieron los escalones todavía molestos con su amigo de blanco y negro.

Maestro Shifu estaba meditando en el salón de los héroes cuando entraron sus estudiantes -Ahh, alumnos yo supongo que se encargaron del problema- dijo el panda rojo mientras abría los ojos para verlos.

-No del todo maestro- Tigresa dijo en tono serio -Habían aproximadamente treinta lobos saqueando la aldea. Peleamos con ellos y reducimos su número al mínimo por lo que decidieron huir-

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que los dejaron escapar?!- dijo Shifu en shock.

-¡Claro que no maestro!- respondió Víbora. El panda rojo respiró hondo y asintió levemente para indicarles que podían continuar -Cuando los bandidos corrieron apo fue tras ellos y luego Tigresa lo siguió- continuó explicando la serpiente.

-Podría decirse que los perdí de vista cuando cuatro bandidos se detuvieron y me estorbaron por un momento- murmuró Tigresa.

-¿Y qué fue lo pudo haber pasado para que los bandidos pudieran escapar guerrero dragón?- preguntó Shifu en lo que dirigía toda su atención al panda gigante.

-Uhh...pues estaba corriendo tras los bandidos y uno de ellos sacó un explosivo- dijo Po -Lo arrojó por donde yo estaba y una vez que me di cuenta que era una bomba salté y la atrapé-

-¡¿Atrapaste una bomba? ¡¿Estás loco?!- gritó Grulla en shock mientras los demás se le quedaban viendo con la misma emoción en sus caras.

-Si si, sólo reaccioné está bien- Po dijo, levantando las patas defensivamente -Cuando volví al suelo la mecha ya casi se acababa, y supongo que entré en pánico y la arrojé lo más lejos que pude-

-¡¿Que hiciste qué?!- exclamó Shifu, enojado porque su alumno hizo algo tan estúpido.

-La arrojé a la zona más desierta que encontré ok, y le dije a todos que se alejaran- se excusó el panda, dando un paso para atrás por las caras de enojo e impresión que tenían sus amigos -El problema fue que no vi que el gansito no había logrado alejarse de la bomba lo suficiente, así que...- intentó continuar el panda, pero fue interrumpido por una felina enojada.

-¡Entonces estabas como te encontré porque entraste en pánico!- gritó Tigresa con furia incandescente en los ojos.

-Supongo, pero fue algo bueno que usé el chi de los héroes para correr súper rápido y llegar con el niño, aunque ni con eso pude alejarme lo suficiente de la onda expansiva que me mandó volando a estrellarme con esa casa- Po dijo frotándose el cuello apenado.

-¡¿Usaste el poder que básicamente agota tu vida cuando acordamos que sólo lo usarías en emergencias extremas?!- exclamó Tigresa en shock iracundo.

-¡La vida de un niño estaba en peligro Tigresa, tuve que usarlo!- se defendió Po, poniéndose un tanto enojado también.

-¡Y ESTABA EN PELIGRO POR TU CULPA!- rugió Tigresa haciendo que todos dieran un paso hacia atrás -¡¿No te das cuenta?! ¡Cada vez que estamos en peligro es por tu falta de atención, disciplina o simple estupidez!- continuó Tigresa dando un pisotón al frente, sacando a Po de su shock.

-¡Y..y hasta ahora hemos estado bien!- le regresó el gritó, pero lo calló la última persona que él hubiera esperado que le gritara.

-¡Pero varias veces a duras penas Po!- gritó Mono con un seriedad que nadie conocía.

-Yo..yo...- Po dijo tartamudeando, pero Tigresa no lo dejó continuar.

-¡No más excusas Po! ¡Hemos aguantado tus desastres por demasiado tiempo, hasta podría decir que nos acostumbramos, sobretodo porque la mayor parte de las veces sólo nos afectan a nosotros y podemos defendernos, pero hoy un inocente pudo salir lastimado!- gruñó la maestra del estilo del tigre antes de suspirar -¿Por qué no te das cuenta? ¡Uno de estos días alguno de nosotros, una persona, o incluso tú podría terminar herido o tal vez muerto porque al parecer no puedes meterte en la cabeza cual es tu papel en el universo! ¡¿Cómo crees que nos sentiríamos sí pasara algo como eso eh?!- preguntó Tigresa con un gran enojo, aunque había algo de verdadera preocupación detrás de todo. Po abrió la boca para hablar, pero la volvió a cerrar al percatarse de que eso sólo le traería más problemas, o al menos eso pensó de las cinco miradas fulminantes que estaba recibiendo, Víbora no lo estaba viendo así. El panda rojo inhaló la mayor cantidad de aire que pudo para calmarse antes de hablarle al grupo de animales otra vez.

-Sí los lobos tienen más de esos explosivos entonces podríamos estar en serios problemas- dijo Shifu con seriedad -Tenemos que ir tras ellos, esperemos que no se han reagrupado- dijo él, confundiendo a los seis guerreros.

-¿Tenemos? ¿Vendrá con nosotros maestro?- preguntó Po en un tono más bajo de lo usual.

-No, yo iré con los cinco furiosos, tu te quedarás aquí para cuidar el palacio mientras no estamos- respondió el Gran maestro sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Está seguro maestro? El palacio siempre está seguro sí usted se queda- dijo Grulla. Po no sabía sí era la intención del ave, pero se sintió bastante herido por sus palabras.

-Sí, estoy seguro Maestro Grulla, el palacio estará bien y además el guerrero dragón debe quedarse para limpiar cualquier daño causado por la bomba- dijo Shifu viendo al panda con ojos serios -Quiero que todos ustedes tengan algo de cenar y se duerman temprano. Nos iremos tan pronto suene el gong, pueden irse- dijo el panda rojo, caminando a su habitación. Los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón abandonaron el salón de los héroes para ir a las barracas.

-¿Adónde vas Po?- preguntó Víbora cuando vio que el guerrero de blanco y negro tomó un camino diferente al resto de ellos. Todos los demás también pararon de caminar y le prestaron atención al panda, quien se detuvo y suspiró, agachando la cabeza un poco y dejando colgar su hombros.

-Hay algunos dumplings que sobraron del desayuno, deberían ser suficientes para todos ustedes- respondió él en tono bajo.

-¿No vas a cenar?- preguntó Mantis encima del sombrero de Grulla.

-No, por el momento no tengo hambre en realidad- dijo el panda haciendo que todos alzaran una ceja. Claro que estaban medio enojados con él, pero eso no los detenía de sentirse sorprendidos.

-¿Y adónde vas?- preguntó Mono con un tono suspicaz. Sorprendentemente el panda gruñó levemente a la pregunta.

-Al durazno para meditar ¿qué? ¿Pensaron que iría a buscar a los bandidos yo solo para intentar probar algo?- les dijo dándoles la espalda -Por favor, ni siquiera yo soy tan estúpido- añadió, marchándose antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo. Los cinco furiosos se quedaron quietos por un momento, ninguno de ellos haciendo un sonido hasta que Mantis decidió romper el silencio.

-¿No creen que alguno de nosotros debería ir con él? Digo no es estúpido, pero sí lo creo capaz de irse- dijo el insecto.

-Obviamente está molesto Mantis, deberíamos dejarlo en paz- dijo Víbora siguiendo deslizándose. Todos los machos se encogieron de hombros y siguieron caminando, dejando a Tigresa sola. Se quedó observando al panda por un momento antes de suspirar un poco, sacudir su cabeza y seguir al resto.

**Con Po**

El panda iba caminando al durazno sagrado a paso lento con el ceño fruncido. Estaba pensando en todo lo que sus compañeros le dijeron en el salón de los héroes, más específicamente las palabras de la maestra tigre. _"Ya sé que soy un torpe y he metido la pata tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta, pero también los he salvado de esas situaciones"_ pensó mientras los recuerdos de las pasadas aventuras que sus desastres habían creado llegaban a su mente. Todos los regaños que le habían dado, cómo sus amigos siempre sufrían por cada cosa que causaba; estuvo cerca de la muerte y murió una vez por su propia estupidez _"Y un niño pudo haber muerto hoy"_ pensó, sentándose al borde de la colina del durazno.

_"¡Y ESTABA EN PELIGRO POR TU CULPA!"_

_"¡¿Que hiciste qué?!"_

_"¡¿No te das cuenta?! ¡Cada vez que estamos en peligro es por tu falta de atención, disciplina o simple estupidez!"_

_"¡Pero varias veces a duras penas Po!"_

_"¡¿Qué...demonios...fue ESO?!"_

_"¡¿Atrapaste una bomba? ¡¿Estás loco?!"_

_"¡No más excusas Po! ¡Hemos aguantado tus desastres por demasiado tiempo!"_

Las palabras más recientes de sus amigos retumbaban en su cabeza y fueron seguidas por todas las demás cosas que le han dicho. -Tienen razón...ha..hago más mal que bien- murmuró Po, agachando la cabeza -Digo, sí los he salvado muchas veces...de los problemas que yo causo- continuó con tristeza. Los recuerdos empezaron a atacar su mente otra vez mientras pensaba en todas las veces que las cosas se venían abajo porque no seguía una orden o un plan, o porque quería mostrar su barbarosidad, o sólo porque prefería ir por una solución más sencilla. _"Tigresa tenía razón, soy una desgracia para el kung fu...aunque no debería sorprenderme, ella siempre tiene razón" _pensó el panda con una sonrisa amarga. Siendo honesto siempre le había gustado Tigresa, le había gustado desde que salió su primer poster. Cada vez que hacía un movimiento estúpido durante una misión con ella era en realidad un intento por impresionar a la radical maestra que salió totalmente mal. _"Y por eso ella probablemente sólo me ve como el tonto que debe salvar a diario, diablos, un CAMARÓN llamó su atención más rápido que yo y he escuchado que a los felinos les gusta COMER esas cosas ¡perdí contra un tipo que debería ser su cena!"_ Pensó el panda golpeando el suelo con frustración. El guerrero dragón suspiró y se recostó en el suelo para ver las estrellas y seguir pensando.

**En la cocina**

Todos estaban en la cocina comiendo su cena en silencio absoluto ya que habían muy pocas cosas de que hablar. De vez en cuando voltearían a ver la puerta de la cocina casualmente para ver sí el guerrero dragón al fin se les unía, pero el panda nunca apareció. -¿No creen que fuimos muy duros?- preguntó Víbora mirando fijamente su último dumpling.

-Teníamos que decirle en algún momento Víbora- respondió Tigresa con simpleza, aunque en realidad ella tampoco se estaba sintiendo muy bien sobre el asunto.

-Si, además no sé de qué estás hablando si tu ni le dijiste cosas- Mantis dijo intentando tranquilizar a la reptil.

-Quizás no dije nada en su contra, pero tampoco lo defendí-

-¿Quieres decir que se te hace que nosotros fuimos los que hicieron mal?- preguntó Mono perplejo. Víbora suspiró y negó con la cabeza antes de responder.

-No del todo al menos- dijo la serpiente, provocando que todos la vieran con caras confundidas -Sí creo que Po debería empezar a tomarse las cosas más enserio, pero no había razón para gritarle así- dijo la hembra. Todos parecieron tomarse un momento para pensar en las palabras de la maestra serpiente antes de que Tigresa exhalara por la nariz con cansancio.

-Lo hicimos para que entendiera que ser un maestro de kung fu no es un juego, sí usamos métodos más drásticos es porque ya hemos intentado decírselo con más delicadeza e incluso le hemos enseñado, pero todavía no se da cuenta- dijo Tigresa con seriedad.

-¿Y quién dice que no se ha dado cuenta?- preguntó Víbora un tanto frustrada.

-Pues sigue actuando como sí no le importara lo que ocurra- dijo Grulla.

-¿Y? Eso no significa nada. Tigresa ha golpeado a Mono por hacerle bromas más veces de las que podemos contar y él todavía lo intenta; ¿me vas a decir que Mono no comprende las consecuencias de sus actos?- replicó la serpiente.

-¡Lo hago porque ese es mi pasatiempo, pero mis bromas nunca han sido un peligro para nadie!- dijo el primate en su defensa.

-¿Por eso te querían arrestar en tu aldea cuando te reclutó el Maestro Oogway Mono?- contraatacó Víbora dándole una mirada fea a su compañero, quien cerró la boca y se hundió en su silla.

-Sí entiende entonces ¿por qué diablos no lo demuestra? ¿Por qué no piensa en las consecuencias de lo que hace por lo menos durante las misiones?- dijo Tigresa frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo sé Tigresa ¿por qué intentas actuar seria casi fría y anti-diversión aún cuando todos sabemos que puedes sentir?- preguntó la serpiente con los ojos fijos en los de la felina. La reptil miró alrededor de la mesa para ver sí alguien tenía algo más que decir, pero la mesa se quedó en silencio -Voy a hablar con él y ver sí está bien; sugiero que hagan lo mismo- terminó ella bajándose de su silla, sin siquiera recoger su plato.

-Tal vez sería mejor esperar hasta mañana ¿no crees? En caso de que esté molesto o algo- preguntó Mono, recibiendo una negativa de la serpiente.

-No tendremos tiempo para hacerlo en la mañana, iremos tras los bandidos temprano- dijo la hembra cerca de la puerta de la cocina.

-Entonces lo haremos cuando volvamos. Eso le dará más tiempo para calmarse y también pensar en lo que pasó y lo que le dijimos- dijo Grulla con confianza.

-Ustedes hagan lo que quieran, yo voy a hablar con él ahora- respondió la serpiente casi fuera del cuarto.

-Yo de verdad pienso que deberías esperar- insistió Mono haciendo que la maestra serpiente se detuviera y suspirara.

-Chicos vamos a ir tras una manada de lobos que puede estar armada con explosivos, no quiero morir sabiendo que la última vez que vi a uno de mis mejores amigos él podía estar decaído y yo no intenté ayudarlo- dijo la serpiente con una tono serio, sorprendiendo a todos con sus palabras.

-¿Quién dice que moriremos mañana? Yo creo que podemos con unos lobitos- dijo Mantis un poco confundido por la declaración de la maestra serpiente.

-Y me gusta pensar lo mismo Mantis, pero nadie sabe lo que el destino tiene planeado, mañana podría ser nuestro último día- dijo Víbora.

-¿Alguien más se siente asustado porque la Srita. Rayo de sol está siendo negativa?- preguntó Mono; Mantis y Grulla asintieron. Víbora suspiró cansada y le dirigió su atención a sus compañeros que la estaban viendo intensamente.

-Más que negativa estoy siendo realista- aclaró la serpiente.

-Seh, pero ese es el papel de Tigresa casi siempre- dijo Mantis, ganándose un gruñido de la felina rayada -A ti no te queda la actitud-

-La única razón por la que siempre estoy feliz es porque intento evitar arrepentimientos, ya saben, cosas en las que no quisiera pensar cuando me esté muriendo- siseó Víbora haciendo rezongar a todos.

-¿A qué quieres llegar con toda la plática mortuoria?- preguntó Mono.

-Sólo quiero que entiendan que al ser maestros de kung fu no deberíamos permitirnos tener arrepentimientos, no hay lugar para ellos cuando tu trabajo puede matarte- dijo Víbora saliendo del cuarto; dejando a los otros cuatro animales con expresiones pensativas.

**De vuelta en el durazno**

Po había estado admirando el cielo nocturno por un ratito intentando encontrar algunas respuestas a su dilema en las estrellas, pero ninguna respuesta le llegaba.

_"¿Por qué no te das cuenta? ¡Uno de estos días alguno de nosotros, una persona, o incluso tú podría terminar herido o tal vez muerto porque al parecer no puedes meterte en la cabeza cual es tu papel en el universo! ¡¿Cómo crees que nos sentiríamos sí pasara algo como eso eh?!"_

La voz de Tigresa volvió a resonar en su cabeza haciendo que se encogiera un poco. De verdad quería probarse frente a ella y el resto del equipo, que no tuvieran que verlo como el idiota inmaduro como el que probablemente lo veían, pero simplemente no era posible hacerlo sin dejar de...pues ser él; no estaba seguro de poder lograr eso. _"El secreto del rollo del dragón es ser tu mismo y hasta ahora todo a salido bien...pero al parecer eso sólo aplica en el campo de batalla"_ pensó Po con un suspiro. El panda se levantó sintiéndose un poco deprimido y empezó a bajar la colina del durazno sagrado. Cuando se bajó del último escalón Po volteó a ver las barracas de los estudiantes y sintió su espíritu decaer un poco más ante la idea de toparse con unos de los cinco. Sabía que eran amigos y todo, pero los conocía los suficiente como para saber que podían ser muy rencorosos sí se les enfadaba demasiado, especialmente Tigresa, y no quería más miradas fulminantes de ella o los otros. _"Tal vez debería dormir en la casa de mi papá esta noche; así incluso puedo empezar a limpiar el daño a la aldea temprano ¡si! Esa es una buena forma de mostrarles que puedo ser responsable...le puedo mostrar a ella"_ pensó Po con determinación y una sonrisa débil mientras se dirigía a la puerta del palacio. Le tomó unos minutos llegar a su destino y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

-¡¿Po adónde crees que vas?!- La voz de Tigresa retumbó detrás de él, haciendo que el panda casi saltara fuera de su pelaje y se diera la vuelta a gran velocidad para ver cinco caras muy sorprendidas.

_"Que bien"_ pensó Po sarcásticamente -Hola chicos- dijo él saludándolos con la pata sin su entusiasmo usual.

-¿Adónde ibas panda?- gruñó Tigresa.

-Mira sí estas teniendo ideas erróneas...- Po intentó decir pero fue interrumpido.

-¿No hablabas enserio cuando dijiste eso de ir tras los lobos tu solo verdad Po?- preguntó Grulla sintiéndose algo frustrado ante la idea.

-¡¿Se puede que me dejen hablar antes de que alguien me interrumpa?!- vociferó Po -¡¿Se puede?!- volvió a gritar, mirando a todas las caras sorprendidas de sus compañeros, no era normal oír al panda gritando. Se quedaron en un silencio tenso por un minuto antes de que el guerrero dragón respirara hondo y luego soltara un suspiro cansado -Iba a dormir con mi papá, ya saben, para empezar temprano con la limpieza- murmuró con suficiente fuerza como para que lo escucharan. El silencio dejó de ser tenso y se volvió incómodo con las palabras del oso y los cinco furiosos intentaron encontrar algo que decir, pero Po habló primero -Van a irse en una misión mañana temprano, tal vez sería mejor que se fueran a dormir; buena suerte- dijo el panda.

-Po espera- dijo Tigresa justo cuando el oso se iba a ir del palacio. Se dejó de mover por un momento, pero no esperó a que ella dijera algo.

-No tienes que disculparte, ninguno de ustedes tiene por qué- dijo el macho, no permitiendo que alguno de los otros hablara -Comprendo que pensaran en que haría algo tonto, eso es todo lo que he hecho desde que llegué- dijo él solemnemente.

-Ay vamos amigo no...- intentó decir Mono antes de ser interrumpido.

-¡No Mono! ¡No intentes decirme que no es cierto! ¡Ya sé que siempre meto la pata! ¡Ya sé que parece que no tengo cerebro! ¡Siempre lo he sabido y lo siento! ¡Perdónenme por todos los problemas que mi estupidez ha causado!- Po dijo en una mezcla de enojo y tristeza -Voy a intentar cambiar ok...desde mañana porque ahora lo único que quiero es dormir- terminó el panda en un tono muy bajo antes de salir por la puerta. Los cinco furiosos se quedaron ahí por unos minutos, pensando en la actitud del guerrero dragón. No querían hacer que el panda se sintiera de ese modo, o al menos no al punto en que casi sonara como sí se odiara a sí mismo.

-Genial ahora de verdad me siento mal- murmuró Mantis mientras se bajaba del hombro de Mono.

-Arreglaremos esto después, Po tiene un punto; deberíamos dormir- dijo Tigresa con un tono extra serio para ocultar el hecho de que se sentía igual de mal que ellos. Tras llegar a las barracas de los estudiantes todos se dieron las noches amargamente y entraron a sus cuartos para dormir. La maestra tigre se recostó en su cama y observó el techo con el ceño fruncido al recordar las palabras del panda.

_"Voy a intentar cambiar ok..."_

Tigresa no sabía como sentirse sobre lo que dijo. Sabía que quería sentirse feliz ante la idea de tener un guerrero dragón más serio, pero entre más lo pensaba...menos sentido tenía. Le había tomado tanto tiempo acostumbrarse a convivir con la actitud infantil de Po sin querer matarlo que ahora la idea de no tenerla cerca simplemente parecía estar mal. _"Me estoy preocupando por nada, probablemente se le va a olvidar en la mañana y hablaré con él cuando vuelva"_ concluyó la felina, no queriendo pensar en eso por más tiempo y cerró los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿De verdad te estás preocupando por nada Tigresa? Se me hace que todos ya sabemos que no va a ser así (sonrisa malévola)<strong>

**AlienHeart de la oscuridad...¡SE VA!...por ahora.**


End file.
